Gone
by Ruled by Insanity
Summary: 'It' began to blur and and my eyes began to close, breath light, short, and faint. More crunches of its foot steps and the last thing I saw was 'It's faceless head right in front of mine. And I was gone. :This is a Slender Man story and if you have any questions, requests, or tips please PM me. Rated M for future chapters.:
1. Chapter 1

My toes and fingers were numb and my eyes were watering. Twigs and leaves tangled in my hair as it whipped around slapping face. Limbs sore from running so long, and heart aching from beating so fast for such a long time. My feet slapped against the ground and they seem to snap every twig that I tumbled upon. My nose and cheeks were red and my lungs needed a break from the freezing air and snowflakes I was breathing in. A blur of trees went past me as I ran into puffs of my own breath.

But I wouldn't stop running.

My heart was fueled by adrenaline that was running dangerously low. My mind sharpened by fear, and my feet and arms moving under orders.

It was still behind me, even though it followed me silently and blended in perfectly with the dark forest I felt it's presence. It was toying with me. Seeing how long I would run, how long I could resist. But at the moment I was to scared out of my wits to care.

I could've been running it circles for all I knew. Everything looked the same, every tree, bush, even pile of snow. I was the prey and 'It' was the predator. Finally my black steel toed boot caught a root sending me face first to the ground.

I spit out frozen dirt scrambling to regain my footing but just I found myself falling and tripping again. My body temperature was to low and my heart was beating to fast. My heart beat and breaths began to echo in my ears.

I finally gave in.

I weakly dragged myself to a tree trunk where I slumped against its side, lips purple and skin a shade of blue. The scenery I found was quite beautiful though. The leafless tree leaving them a bare wooden skeleton. But the it was frosted in a glistening white with ice cycles hanging down like knives tied on strings. Every thing had a coat of snow making it sparkle as the sun rose, it's rays shining on them. My heart beat slowed and I could feel my breaths go shallow.

A crunch on the dry hard ground made my little senses perk up. My eyes darted my vision beginning to blur. There in the distance, sill upon the shadows where the sun hasn't reached yet... 'It' was there.

I wanted to scream, get up and continue to run but I couldn't. The snow began falling cementing me to the ground as the ice began to crawl over my fingers. It just stood there in it's fine untainted tuxedo tall and lean with a plain face. It actually didn't have a face at all a plain white oval.

'It' began to blur and and my eyes began to close, breath light, short, and faint.

More crunches of its foot steps and the last thing I saw was 'It's faceless head right in front of mine.

And I was gone.

~~Gone~~

**13 YEARS EARLIER**

Five year old Camilia was playing in the sandbox at the park. Alone of course. But she didn't mind she had enough company with her one armed, eyeless teddy bear George, her bald Barbie with a missing leg Tammy, and who could forget Lollipop her rag doll with half a head of green yarn as hair and blue skin, the head was to big as her right eye. But she loved them all anyway and all of her other demented toys that she left at her house.

So yes she lacked friends and know would talk to her unless you count shouting Psycho and crazy in the halls. She's been to counselors for her strange imagination. But with her stubborn yet happy ego she didn't mind she still had all of her dolls and all of her imaginary friends.

"So where were the night when George Foxer was killed?" She asked Tammy, but he lisp made come out like, 'Tho', 'Foxther', and 'wath'. But then she felt her hair get all prickly and her arms got goose bumps even though it was well over 70 degrees.

She looked around the vacant park seeing nothing she shrugged and continued her interrogation. Then her hair got even more prickly as if someone were lightly pulling it. She grabbed Lollipop hugging her in her arms whispering, "Do you feel it too?"

She stood up turning around where the woods were, squinting her eyes to look intently into the woods. Nothing. Assuming it was just getting colder she decided to head home, grabbing her toys in her short chubby arms she trotted out of there walking to her house just down the street. Then the cold prickly feeling came back to her and she turned.

There!

Just up the street was a man, tall and slender in a tuxedo. He was watching her and Camilia watched him right back. Deciding he was 'nice' with her immature mind she skipped up to him.

"Hello!" She said sweetly to him.

The man looked down at her which was the first time she realized he had no face. Most kids would've of been frightened and ran away screaming but not Camilia. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her pale grey blue eyes inspected his face, "Where'th your fathe?" She asked tilting her head and some of her dark black hair fell in her eyes.

The man was silent but his head was tilted. Camilia giggled, "Ohhh you can't talk cauthe you have no mouth!" She said in realization, "Lollipop doethn't have a mouth either!" She held out her rag doll.

Camilia then blathered about random nonsense from her family, to school, to food, and she pretty much gave her whole life story. Well actually around since the first day of school considering she didn't remember much before that.

"Then thith one girl name Thuthzie (Suzie) puthed me into the puddle getting my dreth all wet." Camilia was saying abut what happened at school yesterday. The were still just standing there on the sidewalk, it was around six o'clock now and she still had plenty left to talk  
about. The sky was beginning to grow darker and the faceless man has barely moved a muscle.

"Oh did I tell you my name? Well it'th Camilia! But you can call me Cammy!" She said before there was a voice echoing down the street.

"Cammy! Is that you?!" Her mom was calling from her front porch.

"Yeth!" Camilia squealed back turning around.

"Dinner time!" She called before promptly walking back inside.

"I got to go mommy ith-" She turned around to find she was alone. She frowned and called out, "Bye!" Anyway just so maybe he would hear her.

~~Gone~~

**TWO YEARS ****LATER**

Camilia skipped down the side walk Lollipop dangling from her left hand as her tattered demented elephant Larry was being held from her right. She hummed, London Bridge is Falling Down happily before a light shiver coursed through her body.. The air was cool and she wore her stained purple coat, and dirtied white tennis shoes. He lone dark hair was tangled and down to her mid-back and her pale grey blue eyes were sightly irritated by the wind.

Then her hair got all prickly and she paused right in front of the park feeling a strange sense of deja vu. The wind picked up blowing her mangled hair in her face, she pulled it out of her face looking down as she put were hair in a loose ponytail. She looked around again before shrugging and deciding it was to cold to be outside. She continued her skip home, "Build it up with sticks and stonths-" She stopped ad shook her head before slowly annunciating, "Sticks and  
stones..."

Camilia was currently trying to lose her lisp and trying to sound like a big girl. She's been working on it for a while and now it it doesn't happen alot, it's only when she's really nervous. The continued her walk silently practicing saying words with 'S'.

"C... He..." Camilia froze at the voice deep dark, like a whisper in the wind, "Co... Ere..." She stayed still holding her breath, listening, "Come... Here..."

Camilia's eyebrows furrowed and she slowly turned around. There up the road a man with no face in a crisp clean tuxedo, "Come... Here..." Camilia saw this man as familiar but she knew of Stranger Danger. She stayed put staring at the man who was 'watching' her.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to sound like a confident, she was a big girl after all. The man didn't answer

Camilia found this annoying before she smiled, "Oh you can't talk because you have no mouth, right?" She giggled a little, and walked up to the man, "Where's your face?"

The man just stood there his head tilted down as if he were looking at her, Camilia looked right back at him, "Well I'm cold and mommy's waiting for me so I need to go." She said with a light smile and waving, "Bye bye." With that she turned and continued walking.

She was about halfway home from where she was when a dog got out. It ran strait for Camilia barking and growling. Camilia squeaked and backed up, but it  
was a big boxer dog that was almost as tall as her. She began backing up and she tripped falling on her back, "Good dog..." She said eyes tearing and her voice was shaking. The dog continued to charge and pounced on her his nailed digging through her jacket and into her skin. Camilia screamed, squeezing her eyes shut bracing for pain.

Silence. No growling or barking. Something wet and warm fell on her cheek. Camilia opened her eyes and screamed again nearly vomiting. The big boxer was limp and hanging there with something long and black going through it. It's blood was falling on her and she was still screaming. She followed the long black tentacle back as it led to the faceless man. Camilia screamed again as it slid off the tentacle next to her. She continued screaming as she could see the black hole with all it bone, and tissues. And blood. Blood stained her clothes and her hands and face.

Neighbors came out including her mom and was the saw...

A seven year old girl with pale gray blue eyes dark black hair, a dog the same size. The girl had wide eyes with streaks of blood down her face and her clothes and hands covered, a dog with a hole in its side tongue lolled out eyes in the back of its head. The girl was shaking the dog, "Doggy! Doggy! Don't be dead! Doggy!"

Her mommy, Dorothea, was the first, "Cammy what happened!?" She said yanking her from the corpse.

Camilia was wheezing, "The dog! The dog is dead! It's dead!" She was sobbing her tears creating more streaks of blood.

Dorothea cupped her face, "Yes but how did he die?"

This sent Camilia into another scream,  
"There was a guy with a tuxedo and he had this long black thing that went through the dog when he tried to eat me!" She said pointing at the spot, "He was right there!"

Everyone looked.

Everyone stared.

Everyone searched.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone thought she was insane.

Because there was no one there.

~~Gone~~

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Camilia sat at her desk in class watching the teacher teach them about fractions and how to multiply them. Camilia was extremely bored only thirty more minutes, she tapped her pencil against the desk in anticipation.

"Cammy." Camilia looked up at her teacher began placing an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes Mrs. Rowland?" She said sweetly.

"Your pencil tapping is distracting the class." Camilia froze her pencil in place.

"Better?" The teacher shot a glare her way before nodding.

The class finally ended and she shoved it all in her disorganized bag before zipping it and slugging it over her shoulder. She walked outside the frot of the school where her mom was parked.

She wasn't aloud to walk home anymore, sure it was only a couple miles away ever since the dog incident she everyone feared that there would be another dead dog. They all think that she might have a double personality, or uncontrollable strength. They all believed that, that crying seven year old girl actually  
murdered a boxer her size with her bare hands. The kids at school created rumors and would chant, "Don't take a step further-er! Here come Cemilia the dog  
murderer!"

She cried at first, then she tried to ignore it, then she just took it. She didn't want to walk home again anyway. She was afraid, that the faceless man would come back. It was his fault that this happened and now that she was older she found him frightening. He was a killer, he was the murderer. "It' was the monster.

Getting in the car and slamming the door, "Aye! Take your anger out on a pillow not my car!" Her mom said elbowing her.

Camilia cracked a smile the one person she had was her mom, yes she believed that she might've killed the dog but she never talked about it at least.

"Any plans for tonight?" Camilia asked as her mom jerked the car forward.

"Nope. But sadly I do have work so you'll be with Trish." Trish was their babysitter for her and two sisters. There was Abby who was now four, and then Braden who was two. Trish was nice when mom was around but other than that she invited herself to pig out on their couch and let us do what they want. Once Camilia caused a kitchen fire while trying to cook she was only eight so she didn't know how to work any of it. Ever since then Trish actually cooked for  
them and it wasn't not half bad. So why don't they tell? Well twenty dollars of what she earned for Camilia and donuts for Abby was enough to keep their mouths shut.

Her parents had just got a divorce on the way out and on the day he was moving out he got in a wreck. Apparently his right side tires somehow got slashed when he we was going really fast to when he jerked the wheel it caused him to do a barrel roll into a creek. So now she didn't have a father and some people believe it was Camilia who slashed the tires.

Because of this her mom was working double time trying to keep there house. So Trish was oh so kind to cut her pay to only five dollars and hour and depending on the numbers, I would sometime would only get ten dollars of what she earned.

Camilia frowned, "Okay."

They pulled into her drive way and Camilia got out into the harsh cold wind. She shivered and pulled out her bag. Her old ratty bags zipper snapped causing her bag to open and her papers fly out and to be blown away, "No!" She cried trying to grab all the ones she cold get and keep from losing anymore papers.

Her mom grabbed a total of for while the rest was already down the road as another harsh wind blew up her long hair and it clashed against her neck causing her to gasp and shiver. The jogged inside, she closed the door slamming the cold air out.

"Well thats a stinker!" Mom said shrugging off her coat.

Camilia ran into the dining room, "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" She opened her bag the was crammed with papers was gone including a folder. She ha all of her homework, drawings, and stories in that thing! And and all but seven are still here!

Tears sprang to her eyes, "Mom what am I going to do!"

Her mom ruffled her hair, "Hey don't cry, I'll right a note to your teacher saying how the wind blew away your papers."

Camilia nodded, her bottom lip quivering. Dorothea leaned down and kissed her cheek murmuring, "It's okay, everything will be okay..."

That night Trish was there and being perfectly lazy, "Bed time!" Trish nearly screamed.

Camilia tucked in Braden and Abby in there beds, "Night guys." She said soothingly before going to her room.

Opening the door to her small room, she took a step in before freezing, "What the...?" On her small twin bed, a stack of papers. Camilia took a step forward as if they might come alive and paper cut her to death. She reached the foot of the bed reaching and picking up the papers. The were her assignments, drawings, and stories. She widened her eyes and her window flew open a cold gust blowing. She shivered and ran over to the window forcing it shut and locking it. She looked out the window and yelped she had to covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

The faceless man, in a tuxedo, was standing in the woods that stood as the border of her back yard. He was just standing there not moving and she slammed the drapes shut shivering, he had goose bumps and this prickly feeling as if someone were lightly pulling her hair. She rubbed her arms trying to warm them up and got in her bed facing away from the window with her eyes squeezed shut. But even then she saw him in her back yard so he snapped her eyes open staring at the wall as if trying to burn holes through it.

"Stay away, stay away, stay away..." Was all she said for the rest of the night.

~~Gone~~

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Okay truth or dare?" Abby was saying to her two friends, and Braden.

"Umm Dare!" Her friend Laurel said her big green eyes sparkling. Lauren was the more of the clueless oblivious one of the group with fiery red hair, freckled, an grass green eyes.

"I dare you to go eat ten packages of ketchup and mustard!" Abby said Her blond curls bouncing. She got the blond from curly hair from mom, while I got the dark strait hair from my dad.

"Ewwe!" Braden chanted while giggling.

"Braden go get the stuff!" With that Braden was sliding of the bed and running out the door where he ran smack into Camilia, "Hmph," He looked up, "Oh hi Cammy!"

Laurel, Abby, and her other friend Bonnie looked up, "Hey Cammy!" Abby said smiling and Camilia did a small wave.

"Hey guys watcha up to?" Mean while Braden squeezed his past her.

"Playing Truth or Dare, wanna play?" Bonnie asked padding the seat next to her.

Camilia smiled and nodded, the rumors haven't been passed down to them yet. Camilia flopped next to Bonnie and Abby as Braden came in with the whole bags of packages of ketchup, mustard and hot sauce, they collect them to save money on actually buying bottles. Braden spilled the whole bag out, "Eat up Laurel!" he laughed sitting on Camilia's lap.

Laurel easily ate the ketchup but when she reached the mustard she made it look like she was trying to eat cement. They all laughed and giggled as they answered stupid questions and did stupid dares. Camilia thought was nice to hang out and not be called psycho, crazy, or insane she was just a normal big sister.

"Cammy, truth or dare?" Bonnie said with a eyebrow raised as everyone else giggled.

"Truth." Camilia replied instantly.

"Is it true that you once killed a dog with your bare hands?" Bonnie asked and everyone went silent staring at Camilia.

Laurel and Braden looked between Camilia and Bonnie while Abby glared daggers at Bonnie. Camilia froze and her smile fell she stared at Bonnie who instantly looked at her with wide eyes.

"You... Did..." Camilia stood up making Bonnie fall off the bed.

"It's wasn't me! How many times do I have to tell people that t wasn't me!? IT was a guy with a tuxedo and no face and he just tabbed the dog! It wasn't me! It was him! It's all his fault! I did nothing! And he's in our backyard at night! He gave me back my assignments and he is always watching me! He wont go away and I don't know what to do!" Everyone stared as her like she had grown a second head. This talk of a guy stalking with no face in a tuxedo that supposedly stabbed a dog seven years ago and disappeared into thin air.

Camilia ran out of there but waited by the door listening to see what they would say.

"What was that about?" Laurel asked.

There was smacking sound, "Owe!" Bonnie screeched.

"I told you to never bring that up! I told you that it probably wasn't true!" Abby hissed.

"So I was curious! I wanted to know if it were real or not!"

"I don't freaking care! You can' come over anymore if you are going to bring u stuff I told you not to bring up!"

There was a thud and Bonnie hissed, "Fine I wont! But just so you know your sister is crazy!"

~~Gone~~

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Mrs. Foxer!" Camilia's head shot up eyes glazed over from sleep.

"What?" Camilia cleared her throat blinking trying to wake up, "Yes?"

"This is the third time this week you have fallen asleep in class! Detention!" With that murmurs, giggles, and notes were passed around the room.

But it was true Camilia hasn't been able to get any sleep at night. The feeling of being watched and the cold prickly feeling hasn't left  
her sometimes though even during the dare she swears she sees the faceless man but by the time she takes a double take there's nothing. She is always on  
end and no one will even come near her with the dark gloomy aura she has.

Ever since she was fourteen and her and Abby's friends had a fall through while playing Truth or Dare they don't come over anymore. Abby doesn't talk to her nor does her brother. They are rarely at the has on weekends but everything has become awkward thus she will stay in her room all alone. She has become a out cast to her family. But her mom never fails to pick her up from school and drop her off as home. She is now always sure to have her back pack zipped up type and to always have everything she needs.

Camilia has adapted to being alone and has classified her self as insane thus she doesn't believe her own thoughts.

Camilia neatly put her papers in her folder, and her folders in her binder, and her binder in her back. She zips up her bag lugging it over he shoulder. This was her last class she had managed to stay awake from her first to fourth then her fifth she dozing and she was exhausted by sixth. She walked over to the detention room ignoring the whispers.

"Ooh up late planning a murder?"

"Psycho, psycho, Cammy is a psycho."

"Don't take a step further-er! Here comes Camilia the murderer!"

Camilia just continued down the hall dropping her stuff of in her locker except for her book and went to the office. Walking in everyone silenced and Camilia strolled over to the school phone.

"Hello?" It was her mom.

"Hey I got detention so don't pick me up."

"Okay well if I can't pick up now then you'll just have to walk home."

"Wait what?" Camilia asked panic rising in her voice.

"I have to work and I can't leave to come pick you up. Honey you're seventeen I trust you can walk the half a home."

"B-but..." She took a deep breath, "Okay whatever." Will that she slammed the phone down and stalked out of there with twenty eyes watching her.

Detention was long and quiet. It was winter so it begins to get dark around five. It's was now four thirty and and the teacher announced it was time to leave. Camilia got up knowing she would walk home while it was still bright out side. She was the first one to barrel out of the room and she reached the front door and froze. There just across the street he stood. He was tall and lean, lack of face, and in a tuxedo. Camilia staggered backwards, eyes wide, and she covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

She stumbled into the bathroom locking the door and curling into a ball. She was crazy, insane it could've been a hallucination. Yes! She had schizophrenia. She was happy to believe that than believe she had a faceless stalker that always wears a tuxedo.

She waited for the feeling to go away. She ended up falling asleep.

She woke up in a dark room shaking her head. She swivelled her head and stood shakily and she began feeling her surroundings. Her fingers met something solid, a wall. She began scanning the wall with her hands looking anything she found a light switch after around ten minutes of feeling around. The bathroom she was in illuminated jarring her memory. She had to walk home. Alone and it was now dark. How late was it?

She pulled the door handle, locked. She unlocked it from the inside and pulled again, locked. So she was locked inside and if she didn't get home soon her siblings would call the police and they would find me locked in a bathroom. Which could get her suspended and she did not want that.

Looking around the vacant bathroom she slowly walked around and saw in the handy cap stall there was a window. Of course for the freezing weathers it was shut tight but that didn't mean Camilia couldn't open it. Camilia stood on top of the toilet reaching up and pounding on the glass. It wouldn't budge. Camilia bit her lip and stepped onto the pipe to get a better look. Around a foot tall and two feet wide easy for her to fit through.

She was around five foot six and and didn't have alot of curves, still an A cup. She cut her hair now so it went to her shoulder blades with her bangs falling a and angle just to where she could see, she layered it adapting the messy look. Normally wearing black trying to stay below the radar so she would where casual clothes, she only ever wore eyeliner and besides that it was natural.

Finding a lock she carefully twisted it as the widow unlatched and opened and she got a blast of freezing air. Finally using her weak upper strength she shimmied out of the bathroom and onto the cold ground. Standing Camilia shoved her hands in pockets and purposely getting a bounce in her step to keep her blood flowing. Throwing on hood and watching her feet she speed walked against the wind that seemed to go right through her.

"Is, this, plus, thus, cuss, kiss, face, lace..." She continued muttering words with 'S' as she walked past the park. She felt like she was being followed but absolutely did no look up.

"Come... Here..." Camilia froze, that voice deep and dark like a whisper in the wind.

A gust of wind pushed against her, "Come here..." She is hearing things she has schizophrenia, she's insane, crazy.

She continued walking until her curiosity before to itch at her. Just one look, no one peek, no one half glance. She wouldn't stop moving her feet as she turned her head took glance behind.

A man with no face, tall and slender, in a tuxedo. He was standing exactly where he was ten years ago. She  
panicked and quickenned her pace her house just at the end of the she could see it. Then the man did something he had never did, he took a step to her. This set Camilia off and she took in a full on sprint and in a second he was in front of her house. Camilia's eyes widened as she skid to a stop and veered right.

Right into the woods.

My toes and fingers numb, eyes watering. Twigs and leaves tangled in my hair as it whipped around slapping face. Limbs sore from running so long, and heart aching from beating so fast for such a long time. My feet slapped against the ground and they seem to snap every twig that I tumbled upon. My nose and cheeks were red and my lungs needed a break from the freezing air and snowflakes I was breathing in. A blur of trees went past me as I ran into puffs of my own breath.

But I wouldn't stop running.

My heart was fueled by adrenaline that was running dangerously low. My mind sharpened by fear, and my feet and arms moving under orders.

It was still behind me, even though it followed me silently and blended in perfectly with the dark forest I felt it's presence. It was toying with me. Seeing how long I would run, how long I could resist. But at the moment I was to scared out of my wits to care.

I could've been running it circles for all I knew. Everything looked the same, every tree, bush, even pile of snow. I was the prey and 'It' was the predator. Finally my black steel toed boot caught a root sending me face first to the ground.

I spit out frozen dirt scrambling to regain my footing but just I found myself falling and tripping again. My body temperature was to low and my heart was beating to fast. My heart beat and breaths began to echo in my ears.

I finally gave in.

I weakly dragged myself to a tree trunk where I slumped against its side, lips purple and skin a shade of blue. The scenery I found was quite beautiful though. The leafless tree leaving them a bare wooden skeleton. But the it was frosted in a glistening white with ice cycles hanging down like knives  
tied on strings. Every thing had a coat of snow making it sparkle as the sun rose, it's rays shining on them. My heart beat slowed and I could feel my  
breaths go shallow.

A crunch on the dry hard ground made my little senses perk up. My eyes darted my vision beginning to blur. There in the distance, sill upon the shadows where the sun hasn't reached yet... 'It' was there.

I wanted to scream, get up and continue to run but I couldn't. The snow began falling cementing me o the ground as the ice began to crawl over my fingers. It just stood there in it's fine untainted tuxedo. Tall and lean with a plain face. It actually didn't have a face at all. A plain white oval.

'It' began to blur and and my eyes began to close, breath light, short, and faint.

More crunches of its foot steps and the last thing I saw was 'It's plain faceless head right in front of mine.

And I was gone.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hiya! ^.^ So this is my secend fic andI am very excited to be writng about it! I hope you guys didn't totally hate it and that you are in a suspensul state! I also hope you are inspired to by this creepy story! I know this is excactly horror but for some peeps it might be! Also there will be rated M scenes up ahead, but I'm not that good a grusome seens but I'll try to maybe get some gore in there... I know I got lazy in parts of this Prologue but I did do alot to get this posted!

_**PLEASE READ!:**_Okay so in order for me to continue this story** I need at least one review to tell people like reading my story**! I do allowed constructive critsizm but please no flames!

So until next chapter!

~x~

_Koppykat_


	2. Chapter 2

My head pounded as I shakily sat up using trembling arms. It was dark, very dark. I began to panic, where am I? How did I get here? How long have I been here? Why am I here?

My hand swept across the ground, it felt like... Carpet? I touched my face, yes my eyes were definitely open. I felt tired and weak, I was still shaking and I was terrified. I began feeling around the ground, searching for anything that might give me an idea of where I was. It was warm, and dark but, that got me no where. Okay where was I last... I got detention and had to walk home. Then I was walking out and I saw something that spooked me so I ran into the bathroom. Then I was walking home and...And...

I covered my mouth, my eyes wide, was I dead? I felt my wrist searching for a pulse, yes, I had a pulse. Was I dreaming? I pinched my self several times and there was a sharp pain every time. I continued to feel around the soft carpet floor, when a creaking noise caught my attention as a dim light flooded the room. I stared at the light source like a deer caught in head lights, a tall lean silhouette of a man was in the door frame. I stared at the moving figure as a light flicked on illuminating the room. I squinted my eyes against the sudden brightness, for my eyes had become accustomed to the dark. I was shaking and curled in a ball, I slightly opened my eyes. A tall man in a flawless tuxedo and the was standing a foot away from me, I screamed.

By reflex I backed away until I hit a side desk, it was then I realized I was in a bedroom. I looked up and I realized that this man actually had a face. A very attractive one with a strait nose, and high cheeks bones. His eyes were black, a pit of nothingness. I shivered under his solid unwavering gaze, "You're awake." He stated.

His voice was deep and had an almost echoing sound, it vibrated from his throat. He was calm with no emotion at all his face, it was blank and pale. He squatted to my eye level staring into my eyes, I squeezed them shut. I was still shaking holding my breath this can't be real. Yes! I have schizophrenia, I'm insane, a psycho. How could I forget! This isn't none of this is real.

"Don't close your eyes when I look at you." He demanded.

"D-d-d-don't-t h-h-h-hurt-t me." I croaked out, my tongue was heavy, and it felt like there was a growing lump in my throat. "P-pleas-se..."

"I don't intend on hurt you." He said his voice going through me, "Wait I take that back."

My eyes watered as I started to fall apart. I was petrified, I didn't know where I was, when I would go back, what would happen. I was truly at the mercy of this... this... monster. Strained, wheezing sobs choked their way out of me, and tears began to fall. I've always hated the way I cried, how it was ugly and loud and not graceful like there supposed to be. How girls and their delicate little tears would stream down there porcelain skin and fall like a hot beautiful rain when it was sunny. She would cry like a call of sorrow, a good bye to a small piece of happiness as she gracefully slid through air to the ground with her sad face in her small frail hands with soft palms and slender fingers. Leaving her in her self pity and to her lonesome.

Mine was more like, steaming tears would flood down her face leaving a trail of mascara and eyeliner down her ghost pale cheeks. Finally the falling of the bottom of her chin like a leaking faucet that you couldn't stop, mouth open in a cry of anger as small weak hands would pound against the wall in defiance. Tearing and smashing valuable items with out a thought as blood curdling cries became hoarse. She cries saying, 'how dare you take that piece of happiness from me' and finally with a small pathetic voice dissipated into nothing but a small puff of carbon dioxide and objects were shatter beyond repair. She would clean the mess just to enjoy her moment of tantrum before going back to where she started and belonged permanently.

The bottom.

"I plan on doing painful activities, but will cause pleasure after then pain. Now stop crying like a child, you are stronger than that." He said with edge in his voice and I was silenced. I turned my head to look at him, his this pink lips were pressed in a thine line, "Dinner is in forty minutes, take a shower and be dressed and ready to eat." He said standing, "I expect you to obey me, so you will be down stairs in forty minutes sharp... or else."

He walked out, leaving the door open, an obvious invitation for me to leave, " The bathroom is the second door to the right down the hallway to your left, and the dining room is down stairs, you should be able to find it." He called before silence.

I stood shakily, the goose bumps on my body hurt and slowly walked out of the large master bedroom to see a balcony. Not to the outside just an overview of the living room. Large leather couches with a thick rug and side tables. A huge fire place with a large flame inside and side tables had flowers in vases on top. Such a homey camping look, but I had been kid napped. I was forced to be here against my will.

Shaking my head I began walking to the left of the room passing the first door I went in the second. It was a bathroom with red walls and dark appliances. Slowly walking over to the shower and cracking open the curtain and looking in. I don't know what I was expecting like a stash of torturous weapons or a dead body but a was slightly surprised when all I saw shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap. They were obviously brand new which made me wonder when he showers. Which it's sort of hard to imagine some faceless guy with freakishly long limbs scrubbing his back.

Turning the water on high and hot I began to get undressed terrified to look in the mirror. I also didn't know what I was expecting o see bloody Mary or some zombie version of me but I was relieved when all I saw was me. I look like some crazy psychopath trying to save the squirrels. My dark hair had leaves and twigs in it and it was tumble weed on my head, my eyes were still slightly red and puffy from my fall out not to long ago and my eyes were slightly crazed like a trapped bunny looking for a escape. My eyes had dark moons under them and my whole face was dirt streaked and scrapped. My clothes and body was just scraped and cut and covered in mud. Getting in the steaming shower and began to scrape off crusted mud and pulled twigs from my hair. Finally after my hair was twig-less, leafless, and cleaned, I washed my body off thoroughly before stepping out.

I had successfully kept my mind blank in the shower and now I refused to think of but one thing at a time. What was I going to wear? There on the black toilet was black towel and dress. I grabbed the towel drying myself off and slipping into my dress. and looking in the mirror. It was a black dress and it went to around my mid thigh and was strapless. It was sort of frilly and the bottom and a normal belt with a bow to the side the it was plain.

Why would he want something so formal? Then again he's always wearing a tuxedo so maybe he just wants me to look formal all the time too. But why?! He was probably going to skin me alive and gut me open and put my vital organs on a shish kabob. The thought made me remember that poor dog with it's long tentacle going through it. I shivered and I was on edge and every pop of a tangle while brushing my hair had ready to bolt.

I slowly opened the door and stepped out looking both directions on was a dark hall with walls the color of blood. All the doors were a dark chestnut brown so I went in the direction of the indoor balcony. Walking over to see the light of the fire still blazing I saw that there actually was a grand stair case. Slowly sneaking over to the stairs every head on edge the cold prickly feeling getting stronger. Going down the steps to the bottom noting the seventh, fourth, third steps from bottom were creaky. Going walking bye the flowers in there glass vases on the side tables giving me fresh scent. of the beautiful flowers.

Everything was so crisp and clean like all of it was strait out of a magazine. Not a single imperfection and in was all sparkly. It was almost unnaturally perfect like no one lived there. One thing that I noticed was that there wasn't one picture. All the walls we bare of frames and canvases, only some flowers on the tables and that was it for decoration.

Walking with my hand brushing against the wall as if for a guide. I saw another door where there was light coming I turned in and gasped. Huge clean granite counters and black cabinets with stainless steel appliances. The floor turned from this carpet to sleek, shiny black tile and there was a fruit bowl. I saw another door frame except it didn't have a door and the top part curved.

There was a huge long table dark with big chairs with cushions. The walls were the same blood red and there was a huge crystal chandelier over head. The table was so clean that when I looked at it I could see my own reflection.

"Sit." I froze in terror, when gazing around the huge house I almost forgot who actually lived here. I began shaking as my hair got prickly and the goose bumps on my arms were sore. I looked up my eyes wide and my breathing wasn't stable, "Please calm down you are late by five minutes, but because you are new here I'll let it slide." He looked up from his plate his eyes meeting mine. They drilled holes through them and they made me remember every mistake I've ever done, they were cold and dark. They were murderous and it made me tremble, I was so scared I was actually surprised how I still managed to stand.

"Next time I might not be as lenient." He said coldly and I whimpered, "Sit."

I looked at the table and he was at the head of it and a plate was next to him. Assuming that was my spot I scurried over to it and sat in the a soft poof noise from the pillow in complaint. In front of me was a large plate of spaghetti in front of me. To the side there was a crisp clean white towel folded with a glistening knife and fork on top. There was another smaller plate with garlic bread and a glass of ice water on a coaster.

"Please, eat." He said dryly as he elegantly swirled the pasta on his fork and took a bite. My trembling hand reached for the silver ware and grabbed it. It was cold in my hand and I scooped some pasta on my fork. I took a bite and nearly moaned at the amazing taste, "Eat like a lady." I heard 'It' say and I froze dropping my fork and returning my hands to my lap, "I didn't tell you to stop eating." He said and I kept my eyes down.

"Camilia, eat." He demanded, I didn't move nd he sighed a mix of irritation and anger, "Do you not know how? Answer me."

I shuddered and nodded keeping my eyes on my lap, "Put your napkin on your lap." I did and I heard him grunt in approving manner, "No sit up strait, don't slouch." I did but still had my chin down I was afraid that if I looked up I might get a tentacle in the throat. I felt his eyes piercing through me as I cowards down, "Keep your chin up."

I swallowed and tilted my head up so I could see my plate, "Now then hold your fork like how you hold a pencil." God, I was almost felt slightly annoyed considering the fact that I'm seventeen. I know perfectly well how to hold a freaking fork. But I didn't disobey him and I grabbed the fork with a steadier hand, "Now you don't scoop up your meal like a shovel, you twirl the pasta onto your fork until you have a decent bite size. Afterwards you cut of the extra pasta, when you bite you will not let the fork slide against your teeth."

I did what he asked word for word and I slightly relaxed. Just barely but I just figured since he gave me instructions on how to eat this dinner he would let me finish it, "Such a good girl..." I heard 'It' say and I felt his hand pat my head like you do to a puppy when it rolls over.

I squeaked flinching from his touch and trying to cower away, his hand receded and he went back to cutting pasta. We ate our meal in silence and the light echos over clinking dishes was all the noise there was throughout the house. When I finished shoving food down my throat he already done and watching me.

"Good girl." He said standing, "Now go upstairs and brush your teeth, your night clothes are on the bed, and then you need to go to sleep."

I stood moping out of there and up the stair case. When I got to the floor I went strait to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went to the room and noticed how big the king size bed was. My eyes got wide, was he sleeping with me?! I saw the pajamas it was a simple T shirt and shorts. At least he wasn't forcing me to go commando. I changed and crawled into bed, I was still; dead tired but how could I sleep? I mean in this same very house is the owner of my nightmares and the one who caused... Well all of it.

I have this burning hatred hatred for him. Everything was his fault, the rumors, my fears, everything! He ruined my life for some reason and I don't know why!

The door opened and I heard 'It' come in, "Camilia don't leave your dresses on the floor."

"How-w-w d-do you-u kn-know m-my n-nam-me." I squeaked hiding my face under the covers.

"You don't remember?" He said and I heard the shuffling of him doing something.

"N-n-no..." I mumbled curling into a ball, I was talking to him...

"I see then again you were very young so you might not remember."

"I remember you killing that dog." I spat under my breath.

He walked over and pulled the covers off of me and I felt the cooler air of the room hit me. I instantly regretted even breathing when he was near me. His eyes were slicing through me like lasers. He growled, an inhuman, angry growl that made me shake and cry. He pried my my knees from my chest and lied me out flat and I was ready form that tentacle thing to go through my stomach. I screamed and his hand went over mouth, he was cold like ice, I saw the anger flare in his eyes and it caused me to begin thrashing out try to kick, punch, or do anything to get him off of me.

He growled again and then my hands and feet were pinned with a bruising grip that pressed them into the mattress. I screamed more but then I realized something, his hand was over my mouth, just one hand, his other hand was on my stomach. But my hand and feet were pinned. I paused my screaming and looked up only to widen my eyes and scream again. The tentacles! I was going to die, that extra appendage was going to go strait through my gut so I could die with my nightmare.

"I swear if you do not stop screaming I will kill you right now." His words alone could kill.

I silenced but I was still shaking as if I were having a seizure and hot tears were running down my cheeks. His face calmed back to it emotionless stature, "Never scream like that again to me, I could kill you right now but I was kind enough to let you live even though you have disrespected me multiple times." His tentacles were back hidden and he was still straddling me with a hand shushing me, "Now then, I killed that dog to save you. I could've let him tear you to bits and no one would've cared." His words stung like pouring alcohol on a fresh wound, "You won't ever talk to me like that again."

I just stared at him nodding into his icy hand and he released me, I opened my mouth and he glared at me causing me to snap it just so fast I bit tongue. Blood flooded my mouth and I stood, I needed t go spit this out.

A hand went over my mouth and I squeaked and some blood spurted into his hand. I heard him growl and my eyes widened, now what did I do? His finger curled and then slid into my mouth, I shook my head but his other hand held it still. His body pressed against my back and he pulled his red stained finger out my mouth, and he put it his mouth.

I completely disgusted, he just ate my blood...

The world whirled around in a blur and then I slammed into a wall, the back of my head hit the wall's hard surface. His hands were pinning my forearms to the wall with a painful grip and his eyes were hungry as if I were food. Was he going to eat me alive? I was terrified, so I now was going to die... I stared up at him and his gaze was wild.

He pressed his lips to mine his tongue already snaking his way into my mouth. I was completely taken aback as his tongue prodded my mouth even though it was full of my blood. I almost gagged as he shoved his tongue in my mouth, I couldn't breathe. He finally pulled back his head slightly, and tilted it backward as a sly smile played across his lips. He was breathing through his mouth and you could see the blood. My blood...

I bolted for the door tearing away from him, sprinting for the door. I didn't even make it half way to it before his tentacles were wrapped around my body. He pulled me back to the bed on top of where he now was and kissed me again shoving his tongue down my throat. He bit down on my tongue, hard. He reopening the wound letting more blood flow as he practically sucked on my tongue. My heart rate was rapid as I squirmed without success. I screamed trying to shake my head, it hurt, it hurt so much...

He parted his mouth and lips wet with my blood as is tentacles sunk back into his back, he held my head in his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't contain myself, no matter how scared or terrified I was all I needed was someone to hold on to, someone solid. And honestly this thing probably wasn't even worth calling 'someone' he was a 'something', and he was a terrible, heartless monster. But even then he so bad that no one was worse than he was, no one was more terrifying than he was, he could protect me. But he could also kill me in the worst possible ways.

I clutched his fore arms screaming and crying into them, he held my head into his shoulder lightly rocking me back and forth. he murmured words that I couldn't understand because the were so quiet.

After my moment he layed me under the covers crawling in next to me, "So then how do you know my name?"

He took in a breath, "Well I saw you at a park near the woods and at first thought I planned on killing you but when I saw you playing I noticed something." I tensed, "Your toys... they were so mutilated, and demented but yet you still treated them like your treasures. Even though they weren't cute or bright you loved them anyway. So I watched you and after a while I got bored and decided to make my move before you have to leave. So I

made my way closer and I remember how careful I was not to make a sound but then you stood. You sensed me and you knew that someone was there." I knew what he meant, I had probably gotten that cold prickly feeling, "So you left and I thought about how stupid I was for not already taking your life, so I got on the side walk and right as I was about to kill you, you turned around. You saw me and you didn't run away. In fact you came up to me and began talking as if I were your friend. I thought about how strange it was that you didn't care about my appearance and how you actually thought that on the inside I just might be a good person." I felt his gaze on me, "So I decided not to kill you but the you mother came and I hand to leave, but you said good bye anyway."

I nodded, "So why did you want to kill me?"

"It's my nature, I thirst for blood and I enjoy giving pain to others. I am not a good person in fact I not even a human being, humans are pitiful weak beings that don't deserve the oxygen they breathe. They are selfish and cruel creatures that let a person who isn't like them to be a complete outcast for them to torment."

"So why did you not kill me?" I asked

"You intrigued me, you weren't like my other victims. You were beautiful and pure on the inside, so I wanted you for myself." He said with total bluntness and honesty I almost could've believed it came the heart, if he had one.

"Is that why you killed that dog?" I asked actually

looking at him to see that he was staring at me.

"Yes, I couldn't let that mutt kill you, I reacted on my instinct to protect you."

"So why did you save me?" I actually looked at him to see that he was staring at me.

"I love you."

* * *

Authors Note:

Omg! I am so sorry that it took e so long to post! I got in trouble so I wasn't able to and i got my laptop back like yesterday. That would be the reason that this chapter is so short! Anwho thank you so much for reveiwing! I was actually really shocked at how many I got! So thank you ver very very much!

I love you all!

-Koppy Kat


End file.
